


Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, How They Met, M/M, Not a fic, Pre-Slash, Young Derek, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stiles and Derek met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr and I saw this [post](http://hoechlinslapsdylansbutt.tumblr.com/post/97734171302/stilesederek-auntpol-it-occurs-to-me-that) and thought, WHY NOT?
> 
> So I wrote this ficlet and hey, if someone like, maybe you guys could like too right?
> 
> Title from the song James Taylor - You've Got A Friend

He was at the station when the fire happened.

He was there in his father’s desk coloring, with strictly orders to not go out of the room, but we know Stiles. right? Broke rules is basically his job description. So, he wanders around the station, looking for *trouble* his dad when he found a boy.

The brunette boy was seated in the waiting chairs, griping so tightly at the armrest, the boy has pointed ears like an elf, beautiful hazel eyes, rounded with tears staring fixedly to the wall, he smell like smoke, and have ashes smearing his face.

He goes to him like you approach a wild animal, careful, tiny steps. He take a seat beside the boy and without even breath Stiles put his hand on top of the boy’s.

It’s what breaks the spell.

Large tear rolling down his face Derek looked angrily at the hand over his and them at the boy’s face.

Who is this kid? Why is him offering me confort?

He smells like one of the deputies, cinnamon, and medication. He has pale skin and a constellation of moles, a upturned nose that look likes a button.

Derek was still glaring daggers at the boy when he speaks.

" Everytime I got upset my mom would touch me, hug me or hold my hand. It don’t make my sadness go away, but feeling like someone is there, someone care softens the pain a little." The boy’s voice was gentle, so free of judgement, so kind that Derek didn’t contain the strangled sob that came out of his chest. 

"You can squeeze it, do it I can take." the boy twinned their fingers and squeezed Derek’s hand.

_One moment, just this piece confort, only this boy hand, only this. Derek thought, and powerless to do otherwise squeezed the boy’s hand and cried._

What felt like hours before John Stilinski finally found his son, seated in the waiting chairs, sleeping head to head with the Hale boy, hands intertwined so strongly that their knuckles were white. His chest swell proudly for his boy, reckless, goofy, caring boy was comforting someone. He stood staring the scene until the Hale’s girl, Laura came and looked at the scene with something like gratefulness and tears in her eyes.

Careful he disentangled their hands, and was carrying his boy away when they both woke and Stiles protested.

" No, wait dad, wait." He almost jumped from his father hold and run back to the boy who was now hand in hand with his sister. " What’s your name?"

And hazel eyes meet the amber ones as he said: ” Derek, Derek Hale, and yours?”

A beaming smile capable of melting even Derek’s frown answered; “Stiles Stilinski”

And before Derek knew he had an armful of the other boy, and taking the moment for what it was, taking the confort once more, he whispered his gratitude letting the boy go.

Stiles walked back to his dad, taking his hand and looking back to wave the boy that he never would forget.


End file.
